Brave New World
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: The organization was destroyed by it's own creations. The world that the Claymore knew changed as technology progressed. They managed to blend in and adapt, but what happened? Rated M for later chapters./Multiple Pairings, Yuri/ Frozen.
1. Prologue

**Brave New World**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Teresa had killed Priscilla back when they'd fought. Teresa and Clare had fled, Irene returning to the organization with the grim news. A few months later Irene deserted, as planned, and met up with Teresa and Clare. Clare had become a claymore in that time by drinking Teresa's blood. Both Teresa and Irene went to work training the young Clare, turning her into a pretty formidable foe. Several years had passed before Teresa, Irene, and Clare attacked the organization. They acquired many allies, including the "Ghosts of Pieta" who were also attacking the organization. They'd brought the organization down, slaying their previous handlers with no remorse.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the idea for this fanfic of course. Claymore belongs to **NORIHIRO YAGI.**

* * *

She stood with her allies on either side of her. Her back was turned to the burning remains of the Organization. Her bloodied sword was held firmly in her right hand, a telltale sign of its prior use. Her beautiful face devoid if its customary faint smile. She had been in a fierce battle with many-a-trainee and other warriors still brainwashed by the organization. She had split from the group to cover more ground. She'd met slightly more resistance than she'd expected, causing her to get serious. No, she hadn't released her yoki, not in the slightest. She'd made short work of the resistance she'd met, making her way to the meeting chamber. She hesitated, ever-so-slightly before killing the men clad in black garb.

The piercing sliver gems that were her eyes had fallen shut. Her face was tilted upward, looking at the bleak night sky. Everything that she'd just done was replaying in her head. It was her greatest accomplishment, in all her years of being a monster. She'd brought down the organization, leading the strike and killing all of their handlers. '_Except for one,'_ The thought had crossed her mind. _'I didn't kill Rubel. He wasn't even there.'_

She was, is, Teresa of the Faint Smile. Her very name striking fear into the toughest of Claymore. The tales of her battles sending chills down the spines of her former bosses. She was renowned as the greatest Claymore…..no, monster to ever live.

Teresa's eyes opened, a breeze blowing past her lithe form, her golden yellow tresses flowing behind her like a rippling waterfall. The sky was dark, speckled with tiny constellations. The unearthly goddess tore her eyes away from the sky, looking ahead, her eyes shimmering against the dark. A faint smile played against her lips, reclaiming its place amongst her royal features.

"It's over." Her melodic voice declared. Her voice was strong and silky smooth. Her allies lifted their swords into the air, proclaiming their victory. She heard the numerous battle cries rise into the night sky. She glanced over at Irene, a smirk playing at her lips. She'd locked eyes with the silver-haired warrior briefly, conveying her message. She turned to Clare, who was looking up at the sky, at the twinkling white stars.

The organization was no more. They were free from their chains. They no longer had to fear the vicious and cruel men in black. For some, they were free, but still chained. They were like birds. The cage door had been opened for them, yet they were afraid to fly away. They were afraid of the new challenges they would have to face. They feared that somehow the organization would return and they would be sent to their deaths.

Teresa spoke up, "The organization is gone, forever destroyed. The only thing left before this land can truly be at peace is to slay the remaining yoma." Murmurs could be heard throughout the area. The golden-haired warrior spoke up once more. "We all need to split up. We will go in groups of two, to cut down on the time it takes to clear the regions, and for safety. Go with someone who can play to your strengths and cover your weaknesses. I want to avoid as many casualties as possible. If everything goes well, it will take us 2 years at most to eliminate the yoma threat."

With Teresa's short speech over, the claymores separated. The numerous pairings were settled, at everyone stood at attention, not daring to say a word until they knew Teresa was finished speaking. Before Teresa could speak however, Irene cut her off. "These pairing will remain dynamic. There's no reason for us not to be able to change our minds based on battle ability and the like. With that said, Teresa and I will accompany the groups who feel unsure of their choices. Teresa previously stated that we want no causalities, and I'm prepared to make sure none occur."

Everyone heard Teresa's sigh. She'd been dragged into another of Irene's plans. Ever since Teresa had told Irene about making Clare a claymore, there seemed to be a bit of tension between them. Teresa spoke up again, "Irene's plan is sufficient enough, so I'm obligated to agree. Everyone who is unsure raise your hand so Irene and I know what we're working with."

Irene and Teresa saw 7 hands go up. "Ok," Teresa spoke, "I'll take the three lowest ranking warriors. Irene will take two, and Galatea will take two." Teresa looked at Galatea who just closed her eyes, leaning against a tree.

Galatea spoke up, not caring what the others thought. "I refuse. I would be better doing my job as the 'God-eye'. The fact that I'm being forced to have a partner is more than stressful to begin with as I usually work alone. I'm quite sure you can sympathize with that Teresa." She opened her eyes, glancing at the Number 1 ranked warrior, "And you as well Irene." Her eyes passed over Irene's form.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter Number 3. You are the strongest warrior here besides Teresa and myself." Irene's voice was calm and cool.

Galatea smirked slightly. "Actually, I believe our Phantom would be more suited for group combat. She is said to be even stronger than Number 1 when she works in a group."

Teresa agreed silently, nodding her head at the suggestion. "Then Irene will take four of the warriors and Miria will take the other three. Anyone with any problems can take it up with me." Teresa's faint smile settled on her face, wanting someone to object.

Upon hearing nothing, she began speaking again. "Then it's settled. Irene and Miria will lead the groups for three weeks before breaking off. Galatea and I will be working alone until we meet up with our partners – Miria and Irene. Now let's get moving, we've wasted enough time in one place."

The claymore dispersed, Irene, Miria, Galatea, and Teresa hanging behind for a few seconds before going their separate ways. They would see each other again, without a doubt. _"Three weeks until I see her again. It's just three weeks. We've been apart for longer intervals."_ That was the thought running through all four of their minds before they'd parted. Only time would tell what would happen next.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please rate and review. This is my first fanfic, so give me some ideas. Feel free to criticize, I need to know what I should change up. Thanks and I hope you look forward to later chapters xD


	2. Losses and Victories

**Chapter 1, part 1: Victories and Losses**

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to **NORIHIRO YAGI **who I hate right about now lol. On with the fic!

* * *

Teresa headed east towards the holy city of Rabona after breaking away from the group of claymore. You would think that the Number 1 ranked warrior would travel someplace where there were rumors of vast amounts of yoma, but she had a premonition. She could feel that something was amiss in the holy city and she was determined to stop it. As she traveled through the luscious forests routed toward the city, she became lost in her thoughts. _"Why attack now? The organization may be no more, but common sense would tell you to wait a few months….I truly wonder what Rifel is thinking by moving her army to attack Rabona." _Teresa sighed inwardly as she quickened her pace, her grim determination showing true.

**Region 17**

Miria and her group – Clare, Yuma, and Tabitha – trekked through Region 17. Miria had decided that the group would spend its 3 weeks in this region because it would give the others a chance to grow in skill, but not be too overpowering should she need to step in. "Ok. Listen up and listen good," Miria had stopped, standing in a surprisingly open area of the wild jungle from which they had just emerged. "This area is infested with yoma of many different forms. We will spend the allotted three weeks here so as to toughen you all up. I, personally, won't engage an enemy unless I absolutely have to, which means you three are going to have to fend for yourselves and each other. Am I clear, or do I have to explain it again?"

"I'm pretty sure we all get the point Miria. At any rate, we have several yoma coming our way. They'll be here in a few minutes or so." Clare's voice was apathetic as it usually was. The same could be said about her facial expression as she stood wielding her claymore in her right hand. Clare blinked, surprise showing on her face for just a brief moment. _"Something's not right here. The yoma are coming from all directions, but why? Yoma tend to stay away from groups….unless this is part of something greater. Could it be that Lucelia is in this particular region?" _Clare closed her eyes and scanned the area, pushing her yoki sensing abilities as far as she could. _"No…she's not in this region. This is just a small part of her army looking to destroy the remaining human settlements in this area. I doubt she'll miss a few hundred yoma though, seeing as she has a vast army of awakened beings at her disposal." _Clare opened her eyes, just in time to see the yoma appear in her sights. Without any hesitation, she leapt into battle, dismembering 2 of the 9 yoma present. Yuma and Tabitha soon followed, helping her take down the few remaining targets.

"I've seen worse teamwork, I have to commend you three seeing as this was your first time working together. Better still, at this rate the yoma in the region will be eliminated by the time our three weeks are up." Miria spoke up, praising the group for their good teamwork.

"Then here's a suggestion. Why not break up into groups of two like Teresa and Irene originally said? Neither group will leave the range of the other, so we can cover each other's backs, and it would allow us to cover more ground more quickly, as well as learn how to work in groups of two more efficiently." Clare's proposition was quite valid, and she knew it would probably turn out like that. Really, all she wanted was to get stronger, and working with 4 people, as opposed to 2, wasn't really what she wanted to agree to.

"You make a valid and firm point there Clare. I actually like the idea. What about you two, Tabitha, Yuma?"

"I think it's a good idea. I have no problem going along with it." Tabitha stated matter-of-factly.

"I two think it would help us." Yuma added shyly.

"Then it's settled. I'll take Clare with me while Yuma and Tabitha go together. Be sure not to go too far out, communication through our yoki will be vital. Should any of us leave the range of the others, we will go to the last location immediately, ready for the worse case of scenario." Miria's voice was calm, her body relaxed. The former Number 6 looked at the faces of the 3 warriors standing before her. She would keep them alive for as long as she was with them, and that was a promise she intended on keeping.

**Region 6**

Irene led her group into the depths of Region 6. She had already told them she would simply observe, seeing as the whole point of the large group was to learn how to work better in a team. Irene had split the four girls into 2 groups - Diane and Flora as group A, and Undine and Cris as group B.

The pointy-eared warrior closed her eyes and leaned against a tree. "Disperse and track down the yoma. I'll be targeting another part of this region. We will meet back up here in three weeks. Understood?" After hearing a chorus of replies stating her comrades understood, she seemed to vanish. The other warriors followed suit, breaking off into their designated groups.

"_Why is it that I always seem to get stuck leading a bunch of warriors? Such a pain in my ass…." _Irene sighed inwardly as several other thoughts along those lines crossed her mind. Blinking and shaking it off, she heading to the northern part of Region 6 to begin exterminating the foul parasites who resided there.

**Somewhere in Region 10**

"I-I'm sorry….but this…is….the…end for….m-me." The warrior named Eva had just spoken her final words. Her partner, Roselia, stood staring down at the motionless body of her comrade, long-time friend, and lover. The heartbroken Roselia could barely bring herself to look at Eva as her body had been gutted, her limbs shredded and one of her eyes gorged out. Roselia shed silent tears as she stood, looking into the face of the monster that had taken her beloved from her.

"I don't care if I die…but I will bring you into the very depths of hell with me!" Roselia snarled as she catapulted herself at the awakened being. The awakened being let out a gut wrenching cry just before it's head fell. Roselia smiled gently just before her body seemed to explode. She would rest in peace, her soul free to see her dearly beloved Eva.

**Rabona – The Holy City**

Teresa looked up at the walls surrounding Rabona, her silver eyes able to see even the smallest of details. After examining the wall, she decided against a simple infiltration. She didn't want to be questioned if a guard saw her walking about. She knew she would have to patrol the city, and more importantly protect it.

After deciding on what she would do, Teresa took a yoki suppressant to turn her eyes back to their original color. She had hidden her claymore under the cloak she was wearing, adjusting it so it wouldn't be visible.

"You there, remove your hood." A gruff voice sounded, speaking to Teresa.

She complied, revealing her beautiful black eyes to the guard. The eyes which she had once cherished so much back when she was a mere human had returned to accentuate her already goddess-like features, "Is it alright for me to go through?" Her voice was gentle and calm, one that would dismiss any and all thoughts of threat.

"Y-yes. You can enter the city miss. Please, enjoy your time in our city." The man seemed more than just a little distracted. Teresa, noticing immediately, couldn't stop the small smirk that tugged at her lips. She stepped into the city after the soldier had finished his welcome.

"_Hmm….I'm going to have to walk around the entire city if I want to find the yoma I sensed before I took the suppressant. Honestly…humans are so pathetic, and then to shun their only help in the face of these monsters.."_ Teresa suppressed a sigh as she began her walk-about through the city.

As night fell on the beautiful city of Rabona, Teresa decided to check herself into a hotel located near the church. The golden-haired warrior went to the clerk, presumably the owner of the hotel, and began speaking, "Hello kind sir. Would you happen to have any rooms available?"

"You're in luck little lady," The hotel owner spoke in a cherry and carefree voice. "Someone just checked out a few hours ago. The cost to stay is one gold bar a night. This would, of course, cover food expenses, the tidying of the room and anything else you may wish."

"That will suit me just fine. Not to be rude, but I would like to hurry to my room. I recently just arrived here, and I'm a bit exhausted from making the trip." Teresa kept her voice soft and polite as she looked the man in the eye.

"No worries at all. I've taken quite a few trips myself and it can certainly be tiring. Here's your key. Your room number is 7, it's the third door on the right once you go up stairs." The kind man handed Teresa the room key which she gladly took.

Teresa stepped away from the counter, making her way upstairs. Just before she could place her foot on the second step, she heard the hotel owner's voice speaking to her, "Oh, don't go outside at night. There've been rumors of yoma killing the citizens at night. You might be mistaken for one if you go out past the 10 o'clock curfew."

"Thank you for sharing this information with me. I'll be sure to stay inside," Teresa lied pleasantly. She made her way upstairs after the brief conversation and to the designated room. She slid the key in the lock and twisted it. Pushing open the door, she revealed a lavish room with golden trim around the walls.

The lone warrior shed her cloak, her eyes returning to their silver color. Teresa hid her claymore amongst her black cloak, placing it under the bed, the sheets touching the floor on either side. Laid on the bed, removed from her cloak, were 2 short swords. Examining the room, Teresa found a closet. Upon sliding the door aside, she found two brown cloaks, one for a male and the other for a female. _"Probably here just in case someone were to get caught in the rain." _Teresa pulled one of the cloaks from the closet and put it on. She didn't want to be recognized by her clothing, nor her appearance.

Upon finishing her preparations, Teresa leapt out the bedroom window and onto a nearby rooftop. She sensed the yoma…no, awakened being inside the cathedral. It had been there for a long while, constantly feeding, judging by the yoki it emitted. The former Number 1 ranked warrior leapt and ran across the rooftops, making haste. She skidded to a stop, deflecting several knives that were flung at her.

"Looks like we found ourselves a yoma Galk. I mean, I don't think anyone, or anything else would be running around on rooftops this time of night." An arrogant voice sounded directly behind Teresa.

"Cool it Cid," Galk looked at Teresa, who had hidden her face under the cloak. "He does have point though. The cloak only adds to our suspicions mister." Galk's voice was stern.

Teresa smirked, although it was hidden by her cloak. She just loved how they immediately assumed she was a male. _"I won't kill them….just a waste of my energy." _Teresa remained quiet and still. She would let toy around with them for a bit before getting back on track.

"Hmm, no reply? Then we'll take that as a confession." Cid said, throwing several more knives at Teresa's back. She expertly deflected them with one of her blades, not turning around in the slightest. "Damn her and those knives!" Cid groaned.

Galk charged Teresa, knowing that she would block. His belief held true as Teresa did, indeed, block his attack. Seeing an opportunity, Galk grabbed one of Teresa's blades, holding it so she couldn't move that particular blade. Cid launched his ranged assault once more.

Teresa, tiring of the game, smirked slightly. She kicked Galk off her blade, freeing it. Before the knives hit her, she leapt into the air, executing a graceful dodge. Teresa, landing directly behind Cid, spoke almost silently in his ear, "Spare yourself the trouble of dying here. I'm sure you have a long life ahead of you."

Teresa heard Cid's breath catch in his throat at her eerily calm tone. She smirked, speaking once more, "A wise choice. Now, little boy, I suggest you and your friend don't follow me. You might see something that'll give you nightmares." With that, Teresa leapt from the roof, speeding towards the Cathedral. She ran past the guards, arriving inside in time to see the awakened being devour one of the priests.

"Really, I suppose I should've saved him. Oh well, either way, you will die her." The declaration made the beast look at Teresa, its yellow eyes gleaming. "You really think you can beat me? You make me laugh."

Teresa rolled her eyes, walking up to the awakened being. "I'm glad you were able to laugh before you die. I'll do my best to make this as quick as possible." Teresa's faint smile found its way to her lips as she suddenly jumped into the air. She easily cut off the awakened being's left fingers, even without her claymore.

The beast countered by attempting to swat her out of the air with his oversized hand. She dodged gracefully and with ease. Just as both fighters were about to move, the loud thud of the Cathedral doors flying open stopped them. Cid and Galk walked in with a purpose. They hadn't yet realized that there was an awakened being in the room.

Teresa, sensing an oncoming attack took action. She grabbed both men, forcing them out of the way just before they were killed.

"What the hell was that for?" Cid shouted angrily. He had planned on protecting his city. Before Teresa could speak, however, Galk cut her off.

"Is that….a yoma?" Galk's voice was low.

"Yes, it is. This is why I told you not to follow. You'll only get in the way." Teresa's voice was neutral as she was pondering her next course of action. _"Without my claymore, it's going to be difficult to kill this thing in one fell swoop. If only I had a sword of…" Teresa_ cut her thought off as she eyed Galk's sword. _"Now that could work. It's about the same length as my claymore, and it looks sturdy enough to cut through the neck." _

Galk, having kept his eyes on the awakened being the whole time, saw it moving. "Look out!"

Teresa spoke calmly, "Cid, if I heard your name correctly, I would suggest you roll to the right. That is, if you don't want to die today."

Cid scowled, but felt that he would die if he didn't move like he was told. Cid rolled to the right, just before several elongated fingers slammed into the ground where his head was just seconds before.

"Now that he's not in immediate danger, I'm going to have to ask if I can borrow that sword of yours. I would like to finish this as quickly as possible seeing as I have more important matters to attend." Teresa's voice was level and calm, as if the awakened being wasn't hovering over them, it's interest piqued.

"Ah…sure," Galk said as he handed his sword over to Teresa. As soon as she held the blade firm in her hand, she leapt into the air with a faint smile playing with her lips once more. Teresa cut the arms of the awakened being off with no problems. As she aimed at the neck, she realized that the sword wasn't heavy enough to cut all the way through the flesh covering the monster's neck. With an inward sigh at how weak humans were, she focused her yoki in to her arms. Without releasing it, she was able to cut the head clean off.

Landing gracefully, Teresa flung the purple gunk that was the awakened beings blood off the blade. "Hmm…I'm disappointed that I didn't do that more quickly. The sword just wasn't heavy enough." Teresa mused aloud.

Galk and Cid exchanged looks. Returning their gazes to Teresa, they finally got a clear view of her eyes. "A-…a silver-eyed witch? How'd you get past the front gate without alerting the royal guard?" Cid was shocked. Galk on the other hand wasn't.

"It makes sense now. I was wondering just how you were able to slay that yoma, not to mention earlier. I guess we owe you though. You should talk to Father Vincent, he should be up at the bell tower. We had actually sent for a claymore, but we didn't know when you would arrive. Tell him that the job is done, he should have the money."

Teresa arched an eyebrow. _"I guess they don't know about the organization just yet. No matter, the money can be split between the warriors when we meet up again. Those greedy fools always charged outrageous amounts for our services." _Teresa simply smiled, giving Galk his sword back. "I see. I'll go meet up with him now. There's no need for me to stay here and wait for more of you 'Royal Guards' to come along. Ah, before I forget, don't always assume everyone you see at night is male. It would make it ridiculously harder to find and apprehend the person you're looking for." With that, Teresa left, making her way to the top of the bell tower.

Teresa leapt, landing behind Father Vincent. "Father Vincent I assume?"

"Ah, you must be the claymore. We have a-"

"Yes, I already took care of the yoma. It really wasn't too bright." Teresa cut the priest off.

"Oh, I see. Then here's the money. If there is anything else I can do to thank you for saving our city, just ask. I will make arrangements." Father Vincent replied thankfully.

Teresa took the money, suppressing her urge to let her faint smile appear on her lips. "Actually, there is something I would like to ask of you if it's not too much Father Vincent…."

**

* * *

A/N: **Hehe, cliff hanger. Well, anyway, I broke this chapter into two parts so I could update this a bit quicker. I have the first few paragraphs for part two laid out in my head already, but beyond that I need ideas. R&R, give me some ideas so you can see more of our claymore friends xD.

Until my next update ***Monster voice*** _Stay tuned _


	3. Regression and Progression

**Chapter 1, part 2: Regression and Progression **

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to **NORIHIRO YAGI **who I hate right about now lol. On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

Holy City of Rabona

"_Actually, there is something I would like to ask of you if it's not too much Father Vincent…."_

"Ah, yes, anything for the savior of our city." Father Vincent replied with a grateful smile. He folded his hands behind his back, waiting for whatever Teresa wanted from him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I would like to use the secret room in this Cathedral, which I'm certain is available. No one but you knows of this secret chamber as there is no smell of humans emanating from it, correct?" Teresa's voice was slightly mischievous, but Father Vincent couldn't tell due to only meeting her just moments before.

"Ah…..yes. That's quite true, but how is it you can tell just with one visit? I believe there has been another claymore in the fair city before, yet she didn't pick up on it. Are you…some kind of 'super' claymore persay?"

Teresa chuckled, amused by the suggestion. "I suppose you could call me that, as I am the strongest claymore to ever live. But, on with my question, would you allow myself and my fellow claymore to set up a base in this secret chamber? It would be a headquarters of such. In addition, it would be beneficial for us both – the city would be protected and my comrades and I would have a safe place to meet and discuss our private matters."

Father Vincent frowned slightly at the demand. He knew that should he get caught allowing claymore into the city, he would be seen as a traitor and executed. Father Vincent thought over his options carefully – He could deny Teresa and company access to the secret chamber, and risk being killed at her hands, and on the other hand, he could let them stay and have the city under divine protection at the risk of getting caught. Father Vincent sighed heavily in thought. Finally, after a long debate with him self, he spoke, "I'll allow you and your friends to stay, but you will have to use the back entrance. If you are to be caught, my head will be served on a silver platter, so please be careful of that. Since you have saved this city, and will continue to protect it, I will take the risk of losing my life, although I do not wish for it to happen.

"I understand and I will make certain that we are not seen. I appreciate the risk you are taking to keep this city safe, and pay back your debts." Teresa's smiled gently at the old priest in front of her. She had to admit she admired his courage seeing as he was a mere human with no chance if he were to be targeted for prosecution. "I will be taking my leave now Father Vincent, I'm sure I can find my way to the secret chamber. There's some business I need to attend to. Have a good night Father." With that, Teresa disappeared into the night. Just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone.

_**2 weeks, 6 days later. Region 17**_

They were trapped, no doubt. The awakened beings had surrounded them with no way of escape. They had let their guard down, only for a second, but it had been a fatal mistake that they would all soon regret.

"We have to do our best to survive. We can't die here." The tired voice rang softly.

"We won't die here. We simply cannot die. We all have something, or someone, we must keep living for. If we die here…all our work would be in vain." Three heads nodded in agreement. The four claymore readied themselves grimly, knowing the odds were stacked against them. It was a matter of teamwork, if they did well, no one would die, but if they did poorly….

Clare and Miria rushed in, leading the attack. Yuma and Tabitha followed close behind, their attacks in perfect unison. The group killed the first awakened being without too much trouble. As the intense battle wore on, however, the four fighters grew tired and their attacks feel out of sync.

3 and a half minutes had passed since the four grew weary, and the group of four was now a group of two. The longest 3 and a half minutes in the world were forever etched in Clare and Miria's minds. They both spared a glance at the shredded and tattered bodies of their comrades, vowing to avenge their deaths. Clare and Miria looked at the two remaining awakened beings that they knew they had to kill to survive. They charged into battle once more, determined to have the outcome in their favor.

**Region 18**

Galatea was walking along the border of Regions 18 and 19. She had taken out the majority of the yoma in the two regions without much trouble. She changed her direction, heading toward Region 17. She knew that Miria and her group had decided to exterminate any and all yoma they found there. As she continued walking, she felt four yoki signatures. _"Two awakened beings and two claymore? That's interesting enough." _

Galatea focused more closely so that she could pinpoint the exact location and know who the fool-hearted claymore she was sensing were. Galatea was taken aback as she sensed Miria and then Clare. She knew Miria wouldn't pull something like that unless something had happened previously. _"Miria…."_

With her newfound knowledge, Galatea sped into Region 17, completely and utterly pissed off. Something had attempted, and succeeded, at harming Miria. _"My Miria…"_ The awakened being responsible would pay dearly, she would make certain of that.

**Region 17 – Battle Site**

Miria and Clare stood panting heavily. They had managed to kill one of the two awakened beings, but the last was immensely stronger than the other three. They had definitely taken advantage of the situation, those monsters. Much to Clare and Miria's dismay, the awakened being that stood before them seemed to grow stronger with each passing second.

Several tense moments passed before the awakened being launched its assault. It's elongated appendixes shot out in all directions, hitting both warrior before they could even try to move. Clare had been impaled in several places, while Miria's stomach had been torn apart from the inside. Both warriors fell, losing consciousness before they hit the ground.

Before Miria lost consciousness, she thought of Galatea. _"Is this really the end? After everything I've been through, is this my fate, to die here? When I was so close to seeing her, being with her…Galatea, please forgive me." _After that, everything went black, her eyelids closing over her brilliant silver eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek just as she hit the ground, blending in with the beads of sweat that had formed on her face.

Galatea saw Miria falling, blood flying from her mouth on her downward descent. The former Number 3 growled, feeling her anger reach unprecedented heights. Galatea rushed forward, glaring intensely at her newest opponent. "You're going to regret ever laying a filthy finger on her. This land that we stand on will be your grave." Galatea's voice was as sharp as steel, cold and uncaring. Midway to her opponent, Galatea drew her sword. As the monster moved to counter, Galatea manipulated it's yoki. She sent it's own tendrils through it's body. Finishing the job, Galatea cleanly cut off it's head, with a little help from her monster half.

Galatea made her way over to Miria, sitting down and resting the fallen warrior's head in her lap. "Why do you have to be so reckless? Offensive types…" Galatea shook her head with a sigh. She ran her finger through Miria's spiky hair, syncing their yoki.

Clare, regaining consciousness, sat up. Her wounds weren't nearly as severe as Miria's and had already healed for the most part. She stood, making sure her wounds didn't reopen. Clare took her leave, sensing Ophelia in the distance. She knew that she shouldn't put her body through any more abuse, but she just couldn't resist. She spared Galatea and Miria a glance before she disappeared into the forest.

Miria felt as if a huge weight had been removed from her stomach as she lay unknowingly in Galatea's lap. At first, she thought she had died. After a few seconds, however, she was able to register that Galatea had her lips pressed to her own. Miria blushed lightly as she reached her arm up and wrapped it around Galatea's neck, pulling her down. The kiss intensified, before Galatea pulled away, licking her lips.

Miria groaned lightly once she felt Galatea move away. Miria opened her eyes, seeing Galatea smirking down at her.

"All I wanted was a simple kiss, not to play tonsil hockey with you. Offensive types….so aggressive." Galatea said with mock disgust. In all honesty, she loved when Miria was aggressive and showed her dominance. _"Maybe that's the downside of my being a defensive type. I have to admit I'm grateful though, there wouldn't be any thrill in life without this part of me." _

"Hmm….you didn't seem to have any problems a few seconds ago. If I remember correctly, you were the one trying to shove your tongue down my throat," Miria replied with a smirk of her own. She thought she saw Galatea blush, but disregarded it as her mind playing tricks on her. She sat up, looking Galatea in the eye.

Galatea's eyes seemed to glow with mischief. The long-haired goddess smirked, pushing Miria to the ground. She used her yoki manipulation on Miria, making her feel immense amounts of pleasure. Galatea felt Miria shiver as she synced their yoki, intensifying what the former Number 6 ranked warrior felt.

"Gala…."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Aaah, sorry everyone. I got a bit lazy with this chapter. Today's my birthday [11/6 ftw xD] but I still wanted to update. Don't get too mad with me, I'll make my next chapter longer to make up for this one :)


	4. Prelude to Despair

**Chapter 1, part 3: Prelude to Despair**

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to **NORIHIRO YAGI. **I take no credit for anything except the time and effort put into this fanfic.

* * *

**Region 6**

Irene and her group were well on their way to exterminating all of the yoma in the area. There would be nothing left to do with Region 6 by the time she was to meet back up with Teresa but let the villagers thrive and recover from the most recent of yoma attacks. With an apathetic look and her eyes as cold as steel, Irene begun to make her way to the center of Region 6 where she and the other four warriors under her watch were to regroup. Since Irene didnt have to hurry, she was able to think in quiet peace.

_"Teresa..." Irene muttered as she stood in front of the golden haired woman. Neither of the women had drawn their swords but it seemed that the two would be engaged in a all out battle in mere moments._

_"I know the Organization didn't send you alone Irene. Just what is it you hope to accomplish?" Teresa asked with a steeled voice. She had a life to protect and if Irene planned to cause trouble then she wouldn't hesistate to stop her. Clare...that little girl had shown her just how foolish she was and that was invaluable to the former claymore._

_"Teresa, I simply want to join you." Knowing that Teresa had given her life to protecting the small human child hiding behind her, Irene hit a major point as she continued to speak, "You're going to have to end up destroying the Organization and ridding the land of all yoma and awakened beings if you want that child to have a truly peaceful life. Even if you are the former Number 1 of the Organization, there's no way you can do everything by yourself while protecting the girl. Let me help you Teresa..."_

_The golden haired woman let her faint smile play on her lips. Irene had a point and there was no denying that. Teresa placed her hand ontop of Clare's head in the manner that she had grown so accustomed to as she spoke, "Very well then Irene. It's quite a relief to have you join me, fighting my best friend is the very last thing I want to have to do." Teresa winked at Irene before looking down at Clare with a smile. "Come now Little Quicksword, introduce yourself to Clare."_

_Irene rolled her eyes as her cheeks reddened ever-so-slightly but after quickly regaining her composure, Irene walked over to where Clare and Teresa were standing. Crouching in front of Clare so that she would be level with the much shorter girl, Irene held out her hand while she talked in a calm and, suprisingly, gentle voice, "Hello Clare. I'm Irene, an old friend of Teresa's. I'm pleased to meet you."_

_The ever shy young girl hesitated, looking up at Teresa. The older woman nodded and gave her a reassuring pat on the head. Taking a breath, the young Clare took Irene's hand in her own while speaking in an obviously timid tone, "Nice to meet you too Miss Irene..."_

A sudden flux in yoki pulled Irene from her thoughts. One of her fellow warriors had released her yoki to a dangerous level. With an inward snarl Irene took off toward the yoki in hopes of saving the girl before she went over the limit. No fight would lead to one of those girls to awaken as long as they were her responsibility. _"This is a real pain. I wish they were of higher ranks, I wouldnt be having this particular problem." _Irene rolled her eyes in annoyance as she picked up the pace. Those girls didnt have much time at the rate they were going.

**Region 17**

_Galatea's eyes seemed to glow with mischief. The long-haired goddess smirked, pushing Miria to the ground. She used her yoki manipulation on Miria, making her feel immense amounts of pleasure. Galatea felt Miria shiver as she synced their yoki, intensifying what the former Number 6 ranked warrior felt._

_"Gala…"_

Galatea smirked evilly but one could tell that she meant no long-lasting harm, that is unless you considered making a fellow single-digit warrior writhe and scream under you in pure pleasure long-lasting harm. The silver eyed goddess kissed her spiky haired lover passionately while she trailed her hands down the lithe body below her. The former Number 3 ranked warrior nuzzled into the spiky haired warrior's neck while placing butterfly kisses along the delicate skin.

The milk white goddess trailed a hand down Miria's chest and torso in a tantilizingly slow manner. She came back up to place a rough kiss on the Phantom's lips while cupping her cheek gently with her free hand. Galatea seemed to be apologizing for what was about to come - her tropical storm phase. Once the higher ranking woman reached that point, there was no stopping her until she was fully satisfied.

Miria couldnt help but groan into the kiss as Galatea's hand began to trace random patterns on her covered abdomen. As her lover pulled away, she was able to see the mischievously evil gleam in her eye - things were about to heat up. No more than a moment had passed after the long haired warrior pulled away before the former number 6 ranked warrior was gritting her teeth in an attempt to stay quiet. _"And now the games begin...I wont be able to move much if she goes as far as she did last time..." _Miria couldnt help but shiver at the memory.

Galatea's previous smirk returned to settle on her soft lips as she slowly removed Miria's uniform, thus exposing her flawless skin - her wounds had already healed, not even leaving a scar behind. With a slightly feral growl the defensive warrior clawed her way down and then back up her lover's body mercilessly. Arching an eyebrow at her Phantom's stubborness, the long haired woman began to manipulate the submissive warrior's yoki.

It was as though fire was flowing through Miria's veins as Galatea put her infamous trick to use once again. Try as she might, the spiky haired warrior couldnt suppress the half-groan, half-moan that escaped her lips. As the charasmatic warrior licked down her body and over the freshly made scars that adorned it, the offensive warrior could feel her muscles beginning to constrict.

Without warning, the fire that seemed to be flowing through Miria's veins intensified ten-fold. Combined with the attention that was now being given to her neglected mounds, the spiky haired woman couldnt contain the scream that was ripped from her throat as an overwhelming orgasm crashed into her body in an instant. Galatea didnt miss a beat, suckling and rolling hardened gems with skilled finese.

Pushing her yoki manipulation further, the silver haired goddess sent the beauty under her over the edge once again as she nipped at the skin of her abdomen and inner thigh. Making circles around her lover's clit with her tounge, Galatea soon began sucking with caused the woman below her to arch acutely into the contact. Being as harsh as she is, the milk white goddess bit down on Miria's clit...hard.

The pain sent rippling throughout her whole body was enough to make Miria lose conciousness for a few seconds. Her body had exploded with two orgasms simultaneously with what Galatea's yoki manipulation and the rough treatment to her body. Every part of the Phantom's body was aching, begging to rest for even a short while but her ruthless lover was far from done.

To prove Miria correct, Galatea let her tounge run over the spiky haired warriors's lower lips, lapping up the spilled juices. Moaning lightly at the taste of Miria on her tounge, Galatea plunged her wet tounge into her lover's body. To add to what the Phantom was experiancing, Galatea pushed with her yoki manipulation once more, making it feel as though Miria's vaginal walls were being clawed repeatedly, endlessly.

Galatea continued to torture her beloved, only stopping an hour later so as to not kill the former number 6. The milk white goddess gently moved her unconcious lover to a nearby tree. Leaning against the tree herself, Galatea gently placed Miria's head in her lap, covering the naked woman with her cape - it had been removed along with everything else before the Tropical Storm came alive. "You're too attractive for your own good. One of these days I might be too far gone and kill you," the long haired warrior laughed lightly as she relaxed against the tree and closed her eyes.

**Region 6**

Irene arrived in time to see Diane just barely dodge a fatal attack that was aimed at her neck. The pair, Diane and Flora, had been ambushed by a group of yoma and four awakened beings. It seemed that the two had easily killed off the yoma and one of the awakened beings but were understandably struggling against the remaining three. Diane, in an act of desperation released her yoki almost to the point of no return - she simply wanted to pull through.

"Stop releasing your yoki Number 29. Get to the redevous point you two, I'll take care of these three," Irene's cold voice rang out causing the awakened beings to eye her with savage grins. It would seem that they took the former number 2 ranked warrior's words for arrogence.

Diane did as she was told promptly ceasing her yoki release and beginning to move toward the center of the region. As the beaten and exhausted warrior began to move, one of the awakened beings attacked. Diane froze, blinking in shock as Irene appeared in front of her and the awakened being body became covered in cuts. _"Quicksword Irene...she didnt even move her arm..." _the awestruck warrior thought in silent amazement.

"I thought I told you to move! Get going!" Irene snarled. The warriors were beginning to become a liablity and she couldnt have that distraction with her current opponents. The one that she had attacked was already beginning to heal itself and the other two were watching closely, trying to read the cold warrior's movements. After the two warriors finally disappeared from sight, Irene focused on the task at hand. She needed to dispatch three awakened beings without getting herself killed...fantastic.

Irene lunged forward, not wanting to allow the beasts the first strike - it would allow the monsters to set their own pace. Irene rushed to meet her first opponent, jumping in the air ready to strike only to have to change direction in mid-air while parrying several speedy attacks. This was going to be harder than expected, the awakened beings were a lot faster than Irene had intially believed.

"How about a little back up?" Flora's melodic voice sounded in the wind. The former number 7 ranked warrior had returned, not able to just sit back and let the warrior who'd inspired her to create the Windcutter stand on her own in the face of three awakened beings. Emerging from a thicket of trees, Flora came to stand next to Irene, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"If you get yourself killed, I have warned you," was the former number 2's response. She almost missed Flora's smirk as they both moved to dodge a flurry of attacks. Refocusing on the enemies in front of her, Irene unleashed her Quicksword and she sped forward. She was attempting to seperate the awakened beings just long enough to give her an opening to kill the first one.

While Irene was forcing the beasts apart, Flora took the opportunity to unleash her Windcutter. She was able to land lethal blows on all three of the monsters, killing one in the process with the help of Irene's Quicksword - she'd joined in targetting that beast in particular once Flora began her own assault. The graceful warrior moved back, dodging a counter strike to her torso. Before the monster could retract it's limb, the opportunist cut it off which in turn caused the oversized yoma to hiss in pain.

Irene and Flora killed the remaining two monsters in a similiar fashion; with the combined force of the Quicksword and Windcutter. Irene locked eyes with Flora after the carnage finally came to an end, "That technique...you copied it from my Quicksword, correct." It was a question without the question mark, Irene already knew the answer.

"I call it the Windcutter. It's not as fast as the original technique but it's considerably more accurate," came the simple explaination.

"With more practice it could become far superior than my Quicksword even with the loss of speed. After you believe you've perfected it, I'd like to issue you a challenge. My Quicksword against your Windcutter," Irene responded in her usual cold manner. With a final glance at the warrior, Irene was on her way toward the center of the region. _"I could probably just leave them to decide what to do for themselves...it's not like they're that damn dependant..." _Irene changed her course, heading toward Region 5, heading toward Teresa.

**Region 5**

Teresa sat leaning against her sword, eyes closed. She was finally resting after dispatching the yoma in regions 4, 5, and around the area closet to Rabona. She wasnt really worn out from the fighting but rather fatigued by having not eaten, drinken anything, or sleeping for the past week and a half. The comfortable warrior groaned aubiably as she sensed several awakened beings approaching her general direction. "Great...just when I was relaxing too..." Teresa sighed, pushing herself to her feet. The former number 1 equipped her armor before pulling her sword from the ground and dashing off to meet her newest opponents. With any luck she'd finish just in time to meet up with Irene.

Irene had just made it to the border of the region after leaving her group to do as they pleased. She was taking her time as she knew Teresa would either be resting or fighting - the blonde female tended to like to fight alone. With a light roll of her eyes, the silver haired warrior pushed her yoki sensing capabilities to the limit so as to locate her comrade. _"As suspected...fighting that many alone is reckless even for you Teresa of the Faint Smile,"_ Irene thought as she tried to decide between picking up the pace or simply leaving things be.

Teresa was dispatching the monsters with ease and grace as she typically did. Her faint smile was playing on her lips as she toyed with the awakened beings, allowing them to 'gain the upper hand' for a brief moment before sending them to their deaths. Teresa eyed the last awakened being, her smile turning into a mocking smirk, "It seems that you're the last one. Don't worry, I'll send you to your friends." The silver eyed claymore launched herself forward as her final opponent sent it's elongated limbs at her. She spun in a circle as she flew forward, severing the arms of the monster before severing the beast's head with a single strike. The untouchable warrior swung the blood and gore from her blade before sheathing it. Without a second thought, the blonde made her way back to where she'd been resting previously - she sensed Irene in that area.

Irene was walking through the region, making her way to her beloved at a comfortable pace. She'd allowed herself to get lost in thought after the yoki signatures of the awakened beings had faded.

_Irene, Teresa, and Clare trekked through the forested areas that made up region 12. The trio was heading toward the small village of Dalen so as to allow the young girl to rest in a proper bed. They had been sleeping in the forest for weeks now while the two warriors dispatched yoma, and Teresa felt that Clare deserved a higher level of comfort. The brown haired child was holding Teresa's hand, as she normally did, while walking in time with the taller female._

_They arrived a later that day, just as the sun was beginning to disappear beneath the horizon. Clare had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the semi-soft pillow of the bed; they'd booked a hotel for a few days. "Teresa...where do we go from here..? We could head north where the organization is less likely to find us but Clare..." Irene trailed off not wanting to say what her comrade already knew._

_"We don't really have a choice," Teresa sighed as a slightly sad expression crossed her face. Living in the northern lands would be hard for a human child especially since they were travelers. They would be forced to stay in the freezing temperatures of the frozen wastelands until Clare was older and more independant._

_Irene placed a comforting hand on her comrade's shoulder. She knew how much the golden haired warrior cared for the young girl and she respected it. "She's pretty resilent for a human child. As long as she has you around to take care of her, she'll be fine," the cold warrior spoke in a suprisingly gentle and heart-warming tone._

_Teresa smiled, her eyes closing in thought. Irene was right...Clare wasn't like the average human girl. She was a fighter and a survivor, having faced many hardships and overcome them in her short life. An idea began to come together in her head as the room fell silent. She could always turn Clare into what she was, but she knew Irene would be against it._

_Irene arched an eyebrow slightly. Teresa's face had fallen into an unreadable expression. It was as though the blonde was in her own little world, shutting out everything else. Respecting the woman's privacy, she simply moved to sit on the bed opposite the one Clare and Teresa were sharing._

The elfen warrior was pulled away from her thoughts as she came face to face with Teresa. The woman had a mischievous gleam in her eye that could only spell trouble for the former Number 2 ranked warrior. Before she could react, Teresa had her pinned to a tree.

"Irene...it's been too long since I've seen you," Teresa purred seductively into her love's ear. The wavy haired goddess then kissed the tip of Irene's ear, a slight smirk gracing her lips at the shiver of pleasure that ran through the silver haired female's body. She would take Irene, making her scream to the high heavens until she grew weary. Teresa pulled back slightly so she could lick Irene's lips in a teasing manner, "Let's play Little Quicksword."

* * *

**A/N:** After an incredibly long leave of absence, the Ghostwriter is back [temporarily]. Im probably going to continue this story provided I find the heart to do so. Not sure how long this is going to be anymore but feel free to PM me with ideas and your opinions on if I should drop this story or not.


End file.
